Rio Rampage
by Yugiohfan4life
Summary: Rio is in love with Yuma but Yuma is oblivious to her feelings toward him what will Rio go through to make Yuma love her
1. Chapter 1

**is my first fanfic so leave lots of advice in the comments I really would appreciate it**

**I am a Yuma X Rio fan but I will try to post some Yuma X Tori, Anna or Cathy from time to time **

**I do not own anything from the yugioh franchise I am just a big fan**

It was a hot day in heartland city and Rio Kastle just got out of school and was walking home and she ran into her crush from school Yuma Tskumo .Yuma of course was oblivious to Rio feelings toward him. Rio tried again and again to become something more than yuma's friend but she always got nervous and chickened out whenever she got close to him when she got to her house she jump into her pajamas and and went to her bed. "Ahh one day you will be mine Yuma Tskumo and with that Rio Kastle was fast asleep. when she awoke she noticed something on her dresser "what is that and why is it glowing?" She was scared but decided to walk over to the dresser . It was a envelop and said "to someone who needs a boost" Rio just stared at it for a couple of seconds but finally opened it. When she saw what was inside she said "Huh what is this". It was a duel card and it was labeled **"Number ****57 Love ****at First Sight"** It stated that "When activated the the opponent must draw a card out of her deck and if he/she draws a monster card That has less than 1000 atk points he or she will automatically loses the duel. As Rio kept reading the card she liked it more and more but the last part of the description really got her attention "And if the opponent losses at the hand of this card He/She will fall in love with the user. After reading the last bit of the card Rio jumped for joy she said to herself "Finnaly I have a chance to win over Yuma's Heart. She jumped into her school uniform and stated skipping to school. But what she didnt notice was that While she was jumping for joy she did not see or feel the spirt of the card Love at First Sight sneek into her body. When she got to the schools entrance and she immediately saw Yuma talking to his good friend Tori many people around the school said that they was a couple but Rio knew they were just great friends. Rio legs started trembling once she started walking towards yuma. "I dont know if i can do this" she said and was about to walk away but all of a sudden she started screamng in pain and then she heard of voice say "I have come to help you win yuma's heart all you need to do is give in to the numbers power and he will be yours". Rio felt herself losing control of her body and she said. I would do anything for my love towards Yuma and with that she sighed and allowed Number 57 to take control of the rest of her body . She then fell down to the ground unconcious. After she became unconcious Yuma and everbody else except Shark who was sick and had stay in the hospital for 4 weeks ran over to Rio body and rushed her to the school's nurse when they got to the nurse she said "It looks like she will be alright but just to make sure she will stay here intill she sighed in relief and said " thats a relief I dont know what I would do if she got hurt. That made Cathy and Tori look at him with jealousy in their eyes when every body left Yuma told his friends hey guys I will see tommorow when he got distance from his friends he went to the schools nurse and asked "Hey nurse did Rio wake up yet" the nurse responded and said "im afraid not yuma she is still unconcious". Well would it be okay if I stayed here with her yuma asked. "Sure stay as long as you like but just to let you know I am leaving now so keep an eye on her" "okay" yuma responded. Soon after the Nurse left Rio eyes opened and when Yuma noticed it he jumped in fright "Yuma what is wrong you dont like the new me" she said getting up out the bed. "The new you what are you talking about Rio and what is up with your eyes" Yuma responded. Rio chuckeled and laghed confusing Yuma even more "My eyes have been opened to the truth Yuma and soon you will understand". Yuma now just staring into Rio's Lifeless eyes yuma found only way to bring the Rio he knew back a Duel "Rio I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!. Rio only laghed a harder almost to the point where tears were falling out her eyes "Yuma do you really want to duel me with my new found power nobody can stop me but if your that eager to lose I accept But not in the nurses office lets take this outside. When they got to the school yard Rio eyes started to open and said "NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE MY TRUE POWER" and withthat rio clothes started to change from her usual school uniform to a dress made out of ice and they then pull out Their duel gazer and yelled at the top of their lungs DUEL!

That is the end of my First Fanfic I hope you like it

**I by accident posted two stories that were not ready to be posted so if you see any stories that i wrote besides this one they are probaly the two prototypes Sorry for the mistake =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Rio's Rampage

"Rio I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!. Rio only laghed a harder almost to the point where tears were falling out her eyes "Yuma do you really want to duel me with my new found power nobody can stop me but if your that eager to lose I accept But not in the nurses office lets take this outside. When they got to the school yard Rio eyes started to open and said "NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE MY TRUE POWER" and with that rio clothes started to change from her usual school uniform to a dress made out of ice and they then pulled out Their duel gazer and yelled at the top of their lungs DUEL!

Rio= 4000

Yuma=4000

Rio:"Ladies first Yuma" Rio said with a Seductive tone I draw "Off to a great start all I need to do is draw Love at First Sight and yuma will be mine" I summon Aurora Wing in attack mode and lay one card face down your turn my love

Aurora wing/1200 atk points

Yuma:My love what are you talking about Rio yuma said with a blush on his face . you will find out soon enough Yuma. "Its time to high five the sky I DRAW. I summon go go golem in atk mode and i put card face down

GO GO GO Golem/ 1000 atk ponts

Rio:Hah are you serious yuma why would you summon that monster in atk mode it would be alot more benneficial if it was in defense mode.

Yuma:Yeah that was a pretty stupid move where astral when you need him.** (Astral is healing from a duel with a number holder) **

Rio: I draw. Yes The card I need But let me play with him for a bit. I place one card face down

Yuma:I Draw I summon Gagaga magician/1500atk points and then I activate the Spell Double or Nothing with this Gagaga Magician attack points get Doubled to 3000 Attack GaGaGa.

Rio: I dont think so my beloved I activate the trap Ice Fire Egg so now Utopias atk ponts are now 0

Yuma: Oh no. I guess I have to end my turn with this

Rio: dont worry my sweet little yuma all will be revealed now. I Play Number 57 Love at First Sight and with this a female Gladiator appeared and a Dark aura Beamed around Rio and the number 57 symbol apeared on her hand The power of love fills me

Yuma: The power of love? WHAT IS THIS ABOUT RIO TELL ME PLEASE!

Rio: Yuma the Truth behind all this that I... Rio pause for a minute becoming red and finally It blurted out I LOVE YOU YUMA TSKUMO ! and i always have but you never noticed my love so i became one with Number 57 in order to win you over and now my dream has come true I activate Number 57 special ability and now the time has come yuma for me and you to be together. You must Draw one card out of your deck and If it is an monster under 1000 or a trap You Automatically lose but if it is a monster over 1000 you will win and I will go back to "the old rio" you once knew you ready for the moment of truth my beloved.

Yuma: well this is it I DRAW Its time to HIGH FIVE THE ... no it cant be yuma said in despair He had drawn his Kurivolt which only had a mere 300 atk points

Rio: well would you look at that you drew a Kurivolt and do you know what that means you lose and with that Yuma life points dived down to zero and since you lost at the hands of Love at First Sight You going to fall in love with me

All of a sudden Number 57 stood across from yuma and struck his heart with a pink beam. Yuma was in great pain he felt himself getting sleepy but all he could think about was Rio Kastle and his last words were "I Love you too" and with that he was out like a light


	3. Chapter 3

Im am working on a new story for Yuma and Rio It takes place in a alternate universe where Yuma becomes Nasche instead of Shark But Rio is still Merag

Last time on Rio's Rampage

Rio: well would you look at that you drew a Kurivolt and do you know what that means you lose and with that Yuma life points dived down to zero and since you lost at the hands of Love at First Sight You going to fall in love with me

All of a sudden Number 57 stood across from yuma and struck his heart with a pink beam. Yuma was in great pain he felt himself getting sleepy but all he could think about was Rio Kastle and his last words were "I Love you too and I always will" and with that he was out like a light

Yuma: Oww my head is killing me . Wait this isnt my room and these are not my clothes(_**They were**_** Pa****jamas**_** with sharks on them**_). I need to get out of here.

He got out of bed not noticing he left his Emperor Key in the bed and made his way to the the exit and out of nowhere Rio was waiting for him with anger in her eyes and right when he saw her he had to clutch his heart because it was beating so fast

Rio: Where do you think your going my beloved Yuma ?

Yuma: Where am I Rio and how did i get here

He been breathing so hard that he looked like he was losing conciousness again

Rio: since it looks like your about to pass out again let me be quick. When I beat you In our duel you passed out so I took you to location that nobody knows about but me so we can be alone when I do this

Yuma: Do what exactly ?

Rio then snapped her fingers and Yuma felt himself getting dizzy but yuma resilency wouldnt give in he kept walking and soon he wad on the ground trying to crawl to the exit. he could see the exit it was so close But then he hears Crying and stops. It was Rio she was crying so much that you could fill a pool with her tears.

Wth barely enough energy to talk he Whisperd "Rio why are you crying"

Rio: Im crying because I did all this for you and you are still so oblivious about us. so Im going to ask you a very important Question...Do you love me Yuma Tskumo

Yuma: You want to hear the honest truth Rio. I do love you Rio Kastle I have always loved you since the first day you came to our school. But Rio I need to get home to my family and our friends

Rio Thank you Yuma I now know that we really were meant to be together So I hope you undestand when I say me or you cannot go home at least for now

Yuma:Im sorry Rio but i cant stay and with that yuma got up still holding his heart and was about to walk out but then he felt a pain all over his body and fell to his knees

Rio: I dont think you understand yuma I am in control and once I snap my finger you are not going to want to leave because you will be under my full control

Yuma: Rio please I beg you dont do it

Rio It is too late my beloved yuma. I told you that you will be mine

And with that Yuma past out once again. Rio walked over to him and carried him into the bedroom an said Good night My sweet prince She then leaned down and Gave Yuma a passionate kiss on the lips."Ohh is lips are cold that must mean that my control is taking over". She then walked away leaving Yuma lying in bed awaiting the the soon to be Ice King to awaken

_**(Inside Yuma's Heart) **_

Yuma: It feels like I been wandering this place for Hours but i only been unconscious for 10 minutes. Rio I love you but your going to have to do some serious explaning once i get out of here well if i get out of here

As yuma kept walking in the he found out that Ice was growing all around him and when he found the Heart he saw that it was almost completely Frozen and once he laid his eyes upon it and realized what had happened he heard laughter. But it was very loud so it had to be someone close by but when yuma looked around he saw nothing

Yuma: Who there and what are you doing to my body

Mysterious voice: I am you and I have come to take full control so that both of us can live with our as one with our beloved Rio

Yuma: I would never become one with you

Ice King Yuma: Why not, you said it yourself that you love Rio and would do anything for her

Yuma: I know but...

Ice King Yuma: But nothing You are a filthy Liar who need to cleansed of your sin

Yuma: I am not a liar I meant what I said I love Rio Kastle

Ice King Yuma: Then join with me let us become one and be with the we love forever

At this point Yuma had nothing left he lied on the ground in a ball and gave in to his darker side Yuma walked over to his counterpart and put out his hand saying "Do what you wish I am at your command"

Ice King Yuma: Im glad you finnaly opened your eyes to the truth

After that Ice King Yuma brought a big smile to his face and Touched his hands with Regular Yuma causing a Ice field that turned everything into frozen ice and in the middle of the field was only one yuma but it was not the good yuma in control it was the evil Ice King Yuma laghing like a maniac

Yuma: Well now that is over I can finally See my beloved Rio

_**(Back in the real world)**_

On the side of of the bed yuma was resting on was Rio waiting for her beloved to return.

Rio: Ahh yuma if only thre was another way

Then all of a sudden Yuma wakes up but eyes were now lifeless and cold

Rio: Yuma my love are you okay

Yuma did not answer he only looked into rio's lifeless eyes

Rio: Yuma whats wrong please tell me

Yuma still did not answer and Rio was now starting to get angry

Rio: Yuma Tskumo Ill ask you one more time are...

Yuma had pulled Rio into a rough and passionate kiss not like the one before both sides were giving it their all. They even had some tongue in their wasnt long before they stopped in need of air

Yuma: Does that answer your question

Rio: Yes, yes it did

Yuma: So what did you think about our first kiss as an official couple

Rio: I think...

Rio then gave yuma a passionate kiss right back. And with that Rio finally got her wish granted she had Yuma Tskumo as her boyfriend and nobody would come in between their love

_**So that is the end of rio rampage I probaly will make a sequel to this story after I start some chapters in my other stories i am creating **_

_**I Hope you enjoyed It =D**_


End file.
